Waldensi
thumb|left|Piotr WaldoWaldensi, zwani jako "ubodzy z Lyonu", "ludzie zdolni", chrześcijanie wiązani z wpływowym Waldensem Piotrem Waldo z Francji z miasta Lyon który rozpoczął działalność po nawróceniu się na wiarę Waldenską, rozdaniu majątku ubogim i rozpoczęcia ewangelizacji. Nie jest wiadomy dokładny czas powstania samego wyznania Waldensów przed Piotrem Waldo który spopularyzował jego naukę. Zwano go Valdus lub Valdo bo był jednym z Waldensów, czyli mieszkańców dolin. To od nich przejął swoje religijne przekonania. - William Jones, "History of Christian Church", Tom 2, strona 2 Herezja Waldensów jest bardzo stara. Spośród różnych sekt nie ma dla kościoła groźniejszej (...) z kilku powodów: po pierwsze, jest to najstarsza z sekt, mówią że sięga czasów Papieża Sylwestra (IV wiek), a inni że czasów Apostołów. - Rzymsko Katolicki Inkwizytor Reinerus, cytowane przez Williama S. Billy, "Excursion", strona 22, IV wydanie, Londyn 1827 rok Waldensi uznawali oparcie jedynie na kanonie Pisma Świętego oraz odrzucali autorytet Rzymsko Katolickiego papieża. W 12 wieku Piotr Waldo przetłumaczył Biblię na język''' ROMAVNT''' będący mieszanką języka staroangielskiego i starofrancuskiego. Jego przekład został odrzucony przez Kościół Rzymski. Mottem Waldensów było "LUX LUCET IN TENEBRIS" co oznacza "Światło świeci w ciemności". Społeczności Waldensów zostały ekskomunikowane w 1184 roku przez papieża Lucjusza III. Od 13 wieku Waldensi byli czynnie prześladowani przez Kościół Rzymski. Prześladowania Waldensów rozpoczęły się ze strony rzymskiej inkwizycji ok. 1231 roku. Pierwotnie mający swe źródło we Francji ruch Waldensów od 13 wieku zmuszony był do ukrywania się i zamieszkania na terenach leżących we Włoszech. Część wyznawców zamieszkała też w Alpach Piemonckich i ta grupa włoskich Waldensów przetrwała tam do dziś. Francuskie społeczności waldensów w ramach prześladowań przez Rzymskich katolików zostały wybite i przymusowo skatolicyzowane. Szwajcarskie natomiast grupy w 1532 roku przyłączyły się do kalwinistycznego Kościoła Ewangelicko-Reformowanego. Papież Benedykt XII w 14 wieku naciskał na całkowite zniszczenie społeczności Waldensów. Przeciwko nim działali biskup d'Emburn oraz książę Humbert II. Zainicjowana fala prześladowań trwała do 15 wieku, w których stosowano przeciwko nim konfiskaty majątków oraz kary śmierci przez spalenie na stosie pod pretekstem herezji. W tym czasie Waldensi kontaktowali się z Janem Husem oraz dołączali w Czechach do radykalnego husyckiego odłamu Taborytów. Od 1561 roku w Kalabrii we Włoszech byli zabijani i wyprzedawani jako niewolnicy islamskim Maurom. thumb|left|Masakra Piemoncka, 1655 RokW 1545 roku król Francji Franciszek I zezwolił na wymordowanie 3000 Waldensów w regionie Luberon w Prowansji. W 1655 roku miała miejsce "Wielkanoc Piemoncka", Rzeź Waldensów z Pra de la Tour na terenie Włoch. Wydarzenie Wielkanocy Piemonckiej zostało uwiecznione przez Johna Miltona w sonecie ku pamięci pomordowanych pod tytułem "Na wieść o rzezi w Piemoncie". "Pomścij Panie twych świętych,których krew rumieni śnieg skalistego zbocza w porannym chłodzie. Tych co myli już twarze w twojej prawdy wodzie gdy nasi ojce czczili bałwany z kamienia" - John Milton, "Na Wieść o rzezi w Piemoncie" Naoczny świadek Masakry Pastor Waldensów John Lezie który wcześniej próbował ostrzec współbraci, by nie przyjmowali oferty z strony Rzymu, która skończyła się tragedią , po tej rzezi uciekł i usługiwał tym którzy przeżyli i byli w stanie szoku . Napisał o tym wydarzeniu: "Pisze atramentem zmieszanym ze łzami o tych uczynkach ciemności wartych samego księcia ciemności." Od XVII wieku nastąpił nawrót represji Waldensów ze strony rzymskich katolików przez ograniczanie możliwości zatrudnienia, szykany, zniesławienia, przymusową rekatolizację skutkujące nędzą oraz brakiem możliwości utrzymania i funkcjonowania wśród Waldenskich społeczności. Z powodu represji państwa protestanckie organizowały zbiórki pieniężne mające za cel pomóc przetrwać Waldensom w katolickich krajach. Ostatnim resztkom Waldensów na terenie Francji oficjalnie wolność religijną i równouprawnienie nadała dopiero w 1792 roku I Republika Francuska po zajęciu Sabaudii. We Włoszech pełnię praw oraz wolność wyznania Waldensi uzyskali 17 lutego 1848 roku. W tym czasie Waldensi emigrowali do Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki oraz Ameryki Południowej. W czasach obecnych kościół Waldensów liczy 100 tysięcy wiernych. "Byli prześladowani, ich pisma były palone i niszczone, a ich dobre imię było oczerniane. Lecz prawdziwa historia kościoła musi odnaleźć tę srebrną nić wierzących, którzy nigdy nie poddali się Rzymowi. Mieszkali w dolinach piemontu na granicy północnych Włoch i południowej Francji. Nazywano ich Waldensami, Albigensami , Kararami , Donatystami." '- '''Doktor Jack Moorman '"Waldensi są łącznikiem pomiędzy wczesnymi chrześcijanami a reformatorami, stanowiący najlepszy dowód jaki kiedykolwiek miał miejsce na fakt, że uznanie zbawienia jedynie poprzez łaskę Chrystusa, objawia się w życiu mocą Ducha Świętego. Od czasów Apostolskich do dnia dzisiejszego jest to nauka naznaczona przez krzyż i różniąca się od całej tej religli form czy wygodnictwa lub też ludzkich wymysłów określonych mianem chrześcijańskiej, ale domagającej się ducha Chrystusowego."' '- Historyk Joseph Milnner: Historia Kościoła '''"Nie była królestwa w południowej i środkowej Europie, do którego nie dotarli by i nie pozostawili śladów swego pobytu, oraz swoich uczniów." '- '''Historyk J.A. Wylie:History of Protestantism Teodor Beza nazywał Waldensów: '"Nasieniem prymitywnego i czystego kościoła , który nigdy nie przyjął Papieskich przesądów i z tego powodu był stale nękany przez biskupów i inkwizytorów. Dlatego ich trwanie jest ewidentnym cudem."' '- A brief Sketh of the Walndens: by Robert Weeb Heinrich Bullinger w roku 1530 powiedział: '''"W całym świecie Waldensi podtrzymują swoje wyznanie Ewangelii Chrystusowej. W wielu ich pismach, a także poprzez nieustanne głoszenie oskarżali Papieża jako prawdziwego Antychrysta , przepowiedzianego przez Apostoła Jana . Stale i otwarcie dawali świadectwo swojej wiary poprzez chwalebne męczeństwo i czynią to aż do dziś." '-' Ibid, Webb , same as before Odrzucone "Przeprosiny" Waldensów, Próba wciągnięcia do Ekumenizmu 22 Czerwca , 2015 roku , Papież Franciszek odwiedził protestancką świątynie Waldensów w Turynie by prosić Waldensów o przebaczenie za " prześladowania i nieludzkie czyny " ze strony Kościoła Katolickiego w celu włączenia ich do Ekumenizmu . " "Ze strony Kościoła katolickiego proszę was o przebaczenie postaw i zachowań niechrześcijańskich, a nawet nieludzkich, jakie w dziejach zajmowaliśmy wobec was. W imię Pana Jezusa Chrystusa, przebaczcie nam!" " '- Papież Franciszek w Turynie podczas spotkania z przedstawicielami Kościoła Waldensów' Jednak Waldensi niespodziewanie i wyjątkowo oparli się Ekumenizmowi i odmówili przebaczenia za czyny Kościoła Katolickiego w odpowiedzi do Papieża Franciszka synod waldensów w liście wystosowanym 25 sierpnia odpowiedział : " Synod ewangelickiego Kościoła waldensów przyjmuje z głębokim szacunkiem i nie bez wzruszenia prośbę o przebaczenie skierowaną przez Jego Świątobliwość w imieniu swego Kościoła za to, co określił mianem 'postaw niechrześcijańskich, a nawet nieludzkich' okazanych w przeszłości wobec naszych matek i ojców (...) Ta nowa sytuacja nie upoważnia nas do tego, by zastąpić tych, którzy zapłacili krwią i innym cierpieniem za swoje świadectwo wiary ewangelicznej i przebaczyć w ich imieniu. " Biblia ROMAVENT.png Piotr Waldo.png|Piotr Waldo Papież Franciszek w świątyni Waldensów w Turynie.jpg|Papież Franciszek w świątyni Waldensów w Turynie Oliwer Cromwell.jpg|Oliwer Cromwell Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Waldensi Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki